


I trust you

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [31]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: She blindfolded again and needs to trust--
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Related to but can be read without number 26. Sam has a very different reaction to trusting Jack. The outcome is quite different too. Post Threads

Sam could feel the excitement as the rental truck they had hired for their week’s stay at the cabin came to a stop.

“You worked out where we are yet?” Jack asked her, as he jumped out and went around the hood to help her out of the truck. One hand was holding one of Sam’s hands and the other he placed on her back as she exited the vehicle. 

She grinned under her blindfold. “I trust you.” She told him.

“It doesn't mean you don’t know where we are.” Jack said in a sing-song voice.

“I know we’re four hours approximately North East of your… I mean, our cabin.” She replied with a smile in her voice. “I know it's about eight at night, which means what we’re doing is an evening activity, which is strange because we need four hours to get back to the cabin again tonight.” She reasoned.

“I have that figured out.” He assured her.

“I know.” she said. “So, am I right?”

“Pretty much.” He answered. “All right. Let’s get this show on the road.” He said as he spun her around so that her back was against his front and then took off her blindfold. “We’re here.”

It took a few seconds for her vision to adapt to the semi darkness. Sam looked around, breathing in the crisp air of the evening. She could see they were standing in the midst of open area, two large lakes could be seen slightly below then in the distance, as if that wasn’t breath-taking enough, they were standing underneath a gorgeous breath-taking night sky.

“Welcome to the very North of Minnesota. In a place called Pat Bayle, woods and lakes abound. Very secluded.”

“Very romantic.” she added, looking around.

“That too.” he grinned. “Also, very cold.” he said. He went back to the cab of the truck, and from a duffle bag, he pulled out their thermals, knitted hats, mittens, and warmer coats to wear. It was also then she noticed he had carted up a telescope in the back of the truck too.

“Thank you.” she smiled, raising one hand and caressed his cheek. She was excited by the warm thermals, winter coat, hat, and mittens, and the field packs he had gotten from work. She was pretty sure she was perfectly happy.

She gave him a deep kiss after they were both dressed in warmer clothes. Smiling, they pressed their foreheads together. She looked up into the sky and saw the night was clear, the stars twinkling above them. “Wow, Jack!” she said, reverently “This is beautiful!” she smiled. “Are we going to be star gazing?” she asked him.

“Some of the clearest, unpolluted skies up here.” He said, hugging her to his body. “It’s not dark enough yet, but there might be more of a surprise later.” he admitted.

She couldn’t stop smiling as Jack set up the telescope. After a few hours of staring at the night sky, Jack told her they were actually going to sleep in the truck bed as Jack prepared the two huge sleeping bags, a ton of blankets, and a thin air mattress on the very bottom. Sam had smiled, thinking back on past missions where they had camped in much worse over the years. She knew her nose would get cold but was pretty sure the rest of her would be warm enough. 

Jack had positioned the truck so that when they were staring at the sky in a northward direction. They were lying inside the sleeping bags, warm and cozy, and exchanging kisses between them. After a few minutes of heavy kissing and petting, they laid back down on their pallet. He flopped back onto his back, holding Sam in one arm, his other hand gestured for Sam to look at the North sky. Sam gasped with delight. 

“Oh Jack!” she exclaimed, marvel in her voice, as she stared at the dancing green lights in the sky.

“Sometimes, on nights like tonight, in the cold and the unpolluted sky, sometimes you get to see them!”

“Aurora Borealis!” she smiled. “Oh Jack! It’s beautiful!” 

He looked at her and smiled. “That it is.” 

She looked at him and blushed. “How could you have known this would happen?” she asked him.

“Sometimes we’re lucky and we get to see them this far south.” he shrugged “Thought I’d take the chance.” He held her closer, “Thought you might like to—well, you know?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Make out like horny teenagers under the Northern Lights?” she asked him.

“Something like that.” he shrugged.

She giggled and pulled him in closer. “This is perfect. You keep bringing me the stars, Jack." She said quietly. "Since the first day we met."

He smiled at her, amazed as he thought back to the day they met. How she had won him over on that first day and how he pretended not to acknowledge her skills… They had paused just in front of the gate horizon as they approached the Stargate, when she started spouting out the principles of the wormhole, he had pushed her through it before she was barely ready. "How can you say that? I was a complete ass to you that day."

"You took me through the wormhole. You kept me on your team. Now I'm sleeping under Aurora Borealis." She reached for his lips and kissed him passionately. "Thank you.” she whispered.

His eyebrow raised eyebrows, his smile was lopsided, and he looked like a little boy again when he answered softly, "With thanks like that, anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been such a great month with all your reactions and comments I've loved the interactions I've loved your reactions and your favourites have probably been mine too.
> 
> Thank you to Julie, who has been BETAed not just these but also my regular stories. She finds glaring mistakes and adds in such great ideas and always corrects my Britishisms (I swear I do try to write P-R-O-G-R-A-M the M-E adds itself!)
> 
> If anyone knows any December challenges with promopts I'd be up for it!
> 
> Lastly whoever organises Fictober thank you, its been fun!


End file.
